


Spopiel niebiosa

by Every_Moment_Matters



Series: Czy postąpiłbyś tak samo? [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Assassination, Brainwashing, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark Tony Stark, Gaslighting, Gen, Infinity Gems, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Suicide, Superhero Registration Act, Time Loop, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric, Translation, Violence, What-If
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Moment_Matters/pseuds/Every_Moment_Matters
Summary: Kolekcja mrocznych fanfiction z serii "co by było gdyby" inspirowana moją inną pracąGdybyś odzyskał stracony czasKażdy rozdział to oddzielna opowieść, przedstawiająca jedną ze ścieżek, którą historia mogła się potoczyć. Krótko mówiąc, AU na podstawie AU.Lub: czasem mam po prostu dziwne pomysły. Niczego nie żałuję.Ch 1: Co, gdyby Tony obudził się w Afganistanie?Ch 2: Co, gdyby Tony powiedział Avengersom prawdę?Ch 3: Co, gdyby Tony przejął kontrolę nad Zimowym Żołnierzem?





	1. Co, gdyby Tony obudził się Afganistanie?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn the Sky Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935840) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



Tony opadł na zimne podłoże bunkra HYDRY, zmuszając się aby oderwać wzrok od ciemnego przejścia, przed które wyszedł Steve, niosąc pół przytomnego Bucky’ego. Nikt po niego nie przyjdzie. Po małego, bogatego chłopca, na którego pozował. Po aroganckiego drania, pędzącego przez życie. Po złoczyńcę, który wreszcie został pokonany. 

Jego zamglone spojrzenie i pulsujący ból promieniujący z klatki piersiowej zmusiły go do krótkich i urywanych oddechów, a plamy bieli zasnuwające jego wizję wydawały się coraz bardziej zachęcające. Tony próbował utrzymać przytomność, skupiając się na oddychaniu i licząc uderzenia serca. Był wyczerpany w sposób, który przekraczał ludzkie pojęcie. Jego życie było ciągłym cyklem usilnych starań i porażek, od których nie był w stanie uciec, nie ważne jak bardzo się starał. Oh, jak bardzo się starał.

Być może, nadszedł czas aby _przestać_. 

Przestać się starać. Przestać naprawiać. Przestać _być_.

Zniszczył wszystko, do kiedykolwiek było mu drogie.

Avengersi, uwięzieni.

Rhodney, sparaliżowany.

JARVIS, zniszczony.

Pepper, ze złamanym sercem.

Yinsen, martwy.

Tony zamknął oczy, lód zamarzał mu na powiekach i mróz wprawiał ciało w odrętwienie. Nieustanne kłucie zimna było niczym, w porównaniu do bólu jego roztrzaskanego serca. Jedynym pocieszeniem była świadomość, że wkrótce się to skończy.

***

Tym, co przywróciło Tony’emu przytomność, był palący ból, rozprzestrzeniający się po jego klatce piersiowej i kościach. 

Jak przez mgłę słyszał dźwięk piły, wyczuwał zapach gorącego, pustynnego powietrza i posmak żelaza na języku. Jeden głos zwrócił jego uwagę, jeden, którego nie słyszał od lat i jeden, którego zdecydowanie nie powinien słyszeć teraz.

Yinsen.

***

Tony obudził się, tym razem bardziej świadomy swojego otoczenia. Niewygodne łóżko, na którym leżał, stłumione dźwięki strzałów, oraz rurka wychodząca z jego nozdrzy. W jakiś sposób znalazł się znów w Afganistanie. Zanim stał się Iron Manem. Zanim stworzył Ultrona. Zanim podpisał Porozumienia. 

Zanim zniszczył wszystko, co było mu drogie. 

Z jękiem podniósł się lekko, podpierając się łokciem i drugą ręką sięgając do akumulatora samochodowego. 

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił – ostrzegł Yinsen.

Tony posłał w jego stronę smutny, pełen bezsilności uśmiech.

\- A jednak to robię. – Szybkim ruchem trzęsącej się dłoni zwiększył napięcie, zakłócając delikatne, nowo powstałe pole magnetyczne wokół jego serca. Popychając odłamki, zamiast utrzymując je w miejscu. 

\- Stark! – Yinsen rzucił się w stronę Tony’ego.

\- Wybacz, Yinsen – Tony złapał rękę drugiego mężczyzny w zaskakująco mocnym uścisku. – Lepiej dla wszystkich, aby moje życie się zmarnowało. 

***

Cztery lata później, fale wojsk Chitauri wylały się z portalu na szczycie Empire State Building, sprowadzając na ulice miasta śmierć i zniszczenie. 

Kapitan Ameryka nadzorował i asystował przy części działań ewakuacyjnych, z tarczą stopniowo tracącą swój blask podczas odpierania nieskończonej liczby przeciwników, aby zapewnić ochronę cywilom i funkcjonariuszom. 

Thor nieustannie zsyłał pioruny, z zaciętością uderzając we wrogów błyskawicami, choć Mjolnir stawał się coraz cięższy w jego dłoni. A może to jego niknąca siła zaczynała go spowalniać. 

Hawkeye osłaniał swoich towarzyszy z pobliskich dachów, najpierw za pomocą strzał, później ostrzegając o nadciągających zagrożeniach; pragnął włączyć się w walkę, jednak jego potężni towarzysze nie byli w objąć całego miasta.

Hulk zmienił Lokiego w połamaną masę, niekontrolowany gniew spowodowany brakiem zaufania i nieudolnie ukrywanym strachem ze strony reszty Avengersów, wreszcie dał o sobie znać. 

Czarna Wdowa zdołała zamknąć portal stworzony przed Dr Selviga, jednak ich radość nie trwała długo.

Bomba atomowa zmierzała w stronę Nowego Jorku, zwiastując pyrrusowe zwycięstwo nad nieposkromioną armią z kosmosu. Nic nie mogło zmieć jej celu.  
Czarna Wdowa i Hawkeye zginęli od razu.

Kapitana Amerykę spotkała powolna i bolesna śmierć, serum super żołnierza niezdolne do pokonania skutków napromieniowania.

Hulk zniknął z ziem USA i czasami pojawiał się odległych od siebie lokacjach, jednak Bruce Banner nie był nigdy więcej widziany.

Thor, częściowo oślepiony w wyniku eksplozji, jednak wciąż żywy dzięki swoim Asgardzkim genom i ochronie, jaką dał mu Mjolnir, powrócił do swojego królestwa, aby odnaleźć uzdrowicieli, którzy zajmą się jego wzrokiem.

Loki, bezbronny i wyczerpany podczas wybuchu, zapadł w sen mający wspomóc jego regenerację i pewnego dnia stawi czoła konsekwencjom jego działań.

W międzyczasie jednak, Midgard także musiał zostać postawiony przed obliczem sprawiedliwości. 

Wściekłości Thora na świat, który przysięgał chronić, dorównywała jedynie furia Odyna na widok krzywd jakich doznał asgardzki książę. Jednak żadne z nich nie równało się z matczynym gniewem Friggi, gdy ta ujrzała ból zadany jej synom.

Światowa Rada Bezpieczeństwa powitała Stane’a ze sztucznymi uśmiechami, z których emanowało napięcie i niepewnymi uściskami dłoni. Ziemia potrzebowała lepszej broni, a Stane Industries z radością zgodziło się ją zapewnić.


	2. Co, gdyby Tony powiedział Avengersom prawdę?

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Tony zobaczył po przebudzeniu, były pełne ulgi twarze Steve’a, Thora i Hulka i poczuł, że ogarnia go najsilniejsze uczucie deja vu, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. 

\- Co się stało?

\- Wygraliśmy. – Steve uśmiechał się szczerze i z radością.

Tony nie był pewien czy to instynkt, czy fakt, że właśnie ponownie uczestniczył w jednym z najbardziej traumatycznych momentów swojego życia, sprawił, że bez zastanowienia wypowiedział następne słowa.

\- Proszę, powiedz, że nikt mnie nie całował.

Thor wybuchł zaraźliwym śmiechem i Tony zorientował się, że także zaczyna się uśmiechać, choć nie wiedział czemu. Hulk zaryczał w wyrazie triumfu. Steve wyciągnął rękę, a Tony ją chwycił, wdzięczny, że w jakimkolwiek koszmarze był uwięziony, ten wreszcie się skończył. Wszyscy byli żywi i byli zespołem.

\- Okej, znajdźmy Legolasa. – Tony spróbował uruchomić zbroję i odetchnął z ulgą, na widok, że wszystko działa jak trzeba. Choć brak części hełmu oznaczał, że nie miał kontaktu z JARVISEM, czemu szybko da radę zaradzić, gdy tylko dostanie się do swojego wieżowca.

\- Nie ruszajmy się nigdzie jutro. Weźmy dzień wolny. Próbowaliście kiedyś shawarmy? Jest jakaś knajpa dwie przecznice dalej. W życiu tam nie byłem, ale chcę spróbować. – Słowa gładko wypłynęły z jego ust i wydawały się dziwnie znajome. Zignorował to, odmawiając skupiania się na mrocznej przyszłości, którą widział, przeżył albo sobie wyobraził. Po prostu portal musiał namieszać mu w głowie. 

\- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. – Thor skierował swój wzrok w stronę szczytu STARK Tower.

Tony zadrżał, przeczucie, że zaraz nastąpi coś złego, przeszyło go całego i napełniło zimnym strachem, pomimo ciepła dnia. 

Ruszyli w stronę budynku, zgarniając po drodze Clinta. Natasha, z berłem w dłoni, czekała na nich przy wejściu do apartamentu Tony’ego.

Uśmieszek Lokiego, gdy poprosił o drinka był równie niezapomniany jak jego słowa, tak za pierwszym jak i drugim razem. Z tym że zamiast odpowiedzieć przekornym uśmiechem, Tony zbladł, widząc jak kolejne wydarzenia rozgrywają się w ten sam sposób, jak je zapamiętał.

To był przypadek, musiał być. Tony nie chciał wierzyć, że jego przyszłość miała przynieść jedynie zdradę, kłamstwa i ból. Powtarzał sobie, że po prostu nie było takiej możliwości.

***

Tony starał się cały czas podtrzymywać rozmowę, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to paplanie co mu ślina na język przyniesie, kiedy Avengersi przedzierali się przez pozostałości po inwazji, kierując się do pobliskiej knajpy, zdeterminowany, żeby zagłuszyć tłukące mu się po głowie, paniczne myśli. W końcu Howard zawsze mu powtarzał, że Starkowie są stworzeni z żelaza i nie ulegają lękom. Najlepszym sposobem, żeby odciąć się od uciążliwych myśli, było traktowanie ich jak błahych czy wręcz bzdurnych. Tony stał się w tym ekspertem, niezliczoną ilość razy w swoim życiu żartując na temat stanu swojego serca, gdy tylko reaktor łukowy w jego piersi przyciągnął czyjąś uwagę. 

\- Widziałem naprawdę niewyobrażalne rzeczy w tym portalu, wierzcie mi. Armie kosmitów i jakąś dziwną wizję dystopijskiej przyszłości prosto z młodzieżówki – Tony prychnął. – Rzeczy, które nie mogą istnieć. No bo serio, HYDRA? Projekt Insight? Triskelion? Bzdura. – Wydawało mu się, że Natasha i Clint wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale kiedy ponownie zwrócili się w jego stronę, oboje wyglądali na zrelaksowanych.

\- HYDRA już dawno zniknęła – Stave stwierdził stanowczo, marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą. – Widziałem to osobiście. 

Tony stwierdził, że rozsądnie będzie zatrzymać dla siebie fakt, że Bucky Barnes stał się Zimowym Żołnierzem. Niepokojenie Steve’a jakąś szaloną manifestacją umysłu Tony’ego nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego, a ciągłe myślenie o przyjacielu Kapitana i tym, co zrobił – kogo zabił- nie pomogłoby geniuszowi. 

Posiłek był niemożliwie dobry, co zapewne wiązało się z bliskim spotkaniem ze śmiercią. Tony rozpływał się nad każdym kęsem, zadowolony, że może na chwilę zająć swój nadaktywny mózg ogromną dawką dopaminy, poprzez jedzenie. Ostatecznie dokończył nawet pozostałości po Natashy, na której apetyt niekorzystnie wpłynęła niedawna fatyga. Clint także nie skończył posiłku. 

***

Niepokój powrócił z pełną siłą następnego dnia, kiedy Avengersi odesłali Lokiego i Thora do Asgardu, przy pomocy Tesseractu. Wszystko potoczyło się dokładnie tak, jak Tony pamiętał – plan Steve’a, żeby zobaczyć współczesną Amerykę, pragnienie Bruce’a, żeby sprawdzić co słychać u jego pacjentów w Indiach – z tymże nie miał prawa pamiętać czegoś, co się nie wydarzyło. O ile można to nazwać wspomnieniami. 

Tony był zaskoczony, a po chwili zalała go fala ulgi, gdy Natasha niespodziewanie zjawiła się u jego boku, gdy mieli się rozejść, zakłócając przewidywany bieg wydarzeń. 

\- Hej, Stark? – Natasha szturchnęła go ramieniem w przyjacielskim geście, czego Tony nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył z jej strony. – Masz chwilę, żeby zabrać się z nami do TARCZY? Najwyższy czas żeby cię awansować na pełnoetatowego Avengersa i zapewnić wycieczkę po bazie.

Tony stłumił uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta, usiłując przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy. 

\- Tak myślę. – Uniósł pytająco jedną brew. – A co stało się z _Iron Man tak, Tony Stark odradzany?_

\- Ty, przenoszący atomówkę przez portal – Natasha odparła spokojnie. 

\- Masz cholerną rację . – Tony odwrócił się do Bruce’a i rzucił mu kluczyki do samochodu. –Weź auto Brucie. Po prostu zostaw je na lotnisku. Zabiorę się z Panem i Panią Smith.  
Bruce złapał kluczyki z wyrazem zaniepokojenia na twarzy, ale przytaknął, zgadzając się na zmianę planów. 

***

TARCZA nie miała żadnego interesu w zrobieniu Tony’ego Avengersem, a nawet jeśli mieli, zostało to odsunięte na drugi plan, na rzecz wyciągnięcia z niego tylu informacji, ilu tylko mogli, dotyczących jego wizji. Na początku próbował wykpić się od odpowiedzi, pytając czy to wstęp do jakiegoś żartu, jednak dwa złamane palce skutecznie posłużyły mu za odpowiedź.

Nerwowe napięcie dające się wyczuć w pokoju powiedziało Tony’emu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. TARCZA byłaby tak niespokojna tylko jeśli wszystko co wyznał Tony, byłoby prawdą. Sprawdził swoją teorię zdradzając kilka nazwisk i dat, oceniając ich reakcję z każdą nową informacją. Może i nie był szpiegiem, ale spędził lata prowadząc negocjacje z nie do końca renomowanymi biznesmenami i znał język ciała, równie dobrze jak angielski, francuski, japoński czy rosyjski. 

Nagłe drgnięcie Pierce’a, kiedy Tony wspomniał o Zimowym Żołnierzu, potwierdziło istnienie HYDRY i Bucky’ego Barnesa także w tym świecie.

To prawda. Wszystko to było prawdą.

Tony zaśmiał się, cierpko i bez cienia rozbawienia w głosie. Zabrzmiał prawie jakby krzyczał. W jakiś sposób zdołała schrzanić drugą szansę, jaką zesłał mu wszechświat, ufając niewłaściwym ludziom. _Ponownie_. 

\- Nie powiem wam ani słowa więcej – wysyczał, zadowolony na widok Natashy mrużącej na niego oczy w irytacji. Gdyby po prostu zgodził się współpracować, wzbudziłby podejrzenia. Zaczeka, aż zaoferują mu odpowiednią zachętę, zanim zgodzi się być magiczną kulą TARCZY czy HYDRY.

Trzeciego dnia przynieśli mu zdjęcia Pepper, Rhodney’a i Happy’ego. Odciski palców Romanoff były widocznie na całej ich powierzchni, mimo że osobą, która je dostarczyła, był Barton. On przynajmniej miał tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać przepraszająco, gdy poinformował Tony’ego, że otrzymał rozkazy, aby w ciągu godziny wyeliminować wskazane cele, ale naprawdę nie chce być do tego zmuszonym. 

\- Pomóż mi ich uratować – błagał, jednak fakt, że podążałby za rozkazami, gdyby Tony odmówił, zaprzeczał jego słowom. 

To była cholernie dobra zachęta do współpracy, taka na którą Tony czekał, zanim zdecydowałby się spuścić na ich zdradzieckie głowy prawdziwe _piekło_. 

\- Trzymaj się z dala od moich bliskich. Jeżeli ich skrzywdzisz, żadna _farma_ nie będzie w stanie ukryć twoich przede mną – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując chore zadowolenie, widząc jak Barton gwałtownie od niego odskoczył. Doskonale. Ta groźba spełniła swoją rolę i pokazała, że Tony jest cenny ze względu na swoją wiedzę, a do tego niosła ze sobą bonus w postaci rozdrażnienia Bartona.

\- Nie będę rozmawiać z nikim z was, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy wsadziliście mi nóż w plecy. Powiedz Pierce’owi, żeby ściągnął tu swój sekretarski tyłek.

***

Rogers został wyeliminowany poprzez eksplodujący pocisk prosto w głowę. Nawet serum super żołnierza nie było w stanie sprawić, że człowiekowi odrośnie głowa.

Tony oglądał to wszystko ze swojego warsztatu, uśmiechając się okrutnie. JARVIS rozsądnie wybrał nagrania ze wszystkich możliwych źródeł, które pokazywały wydarzenia z różnych kątów.

Kapitan Ameryka przysłuży się bardziej jako wspomnienie, legenda, za pomocą której można łatwo zmanipulować ludzi, i która nie niesie ze sobą zagrożenia zniszczenia międzynarodowych porozumień. Rada Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. 

Zimowy Żołnierz został zauważony podczas ucieczki z miejsca zbrodni. Prawdopodobnie zdołał uniknąć aresztowania i oficerowie zmuszeni byli użyć śmiercionośnej siły. Metalowe ramię leżało na jednym z blatów roboczych Tony’ego, gotowe do przerobienia i ulepszenia na życzenie Pierce’a.

Tony nie widział Fury’ego, Romanoff czy Bartona od pierwszego tygodnia i szczerze wątpił, czy ktokolwiek inny jeszcze ich zobaczy. 

Bliźniaki Maximoff zostały poddane praniu mózgu, przez które przechodzili Zimowi Żołnierze, po tym jak spróbowali pozbawić Tony’ego życia, gdy pojawił się w bazie w celu zbadania berła. Użyteczność Tony’ego okazała się ważniejsza niż ich prywatna vendetta, zwłaszcza gdy ten udowodnił, jak marną kontrolę nad swoimi mocami ma Wanda.  
To był owocny rok wśród szeregów HYDRY, choć Tony starał się utrzymać iluzję, że pracuje dla TARCZY. W końcu ogłoszenie, że Iron Man został złoczyńcą, nie byłoby zbyt mądre, nawet jeśli nigdy nie określał się mianem bohatera.


	3. Co, gdyby Tony przejął kontrolę nad Zimowym Żołnierzem?

Tony stwierdził, że jego czas z Avengersami dobiegł końca.

Na początku, jedyne o czym myślał to ustalenie, co do cholery mu się przydarzyło pomiędzy umieraniem na Syberii, a pobudką na jednej z ulic Nowego Jorku. Drużyna zachowywała się dokładnie tak, jak Tony zapamiętał, shwarma została zjedzona w ciszy i żadne z Avengersów nie wprowadziło się na stałe do wieżowca, mimo że wszyscy spędzili tam noc, całkowicie wyczerpani po walce. Tony’ego zabolała ich powtarzająca się odmowa, jednak nie był aż tak zdruzgotany jak za pierwszym razem.

Potem, kiedy był pewien, że tego co mu się przydarzyło, raczej nie da się odkręcić, zaczął uważnie obserwować swoich tak zwanych „towarzyszy broni”. Początkowo był przekonany, że to z jego winy drużyna się rozpadła. _Iron Man: tak, Tony Stark: nie polecany_. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu zaczął powątpiewać w swój sposób myślenia, analizować swoje działania i reakcje, zaczynając postrzegać je jako egoistyczne i prowadzące prosto do katastrofy. Jednak powtórne doświadczenie ostatnich lat, zmieniło jego percepcję. 

Tony nie był im _nic_ winien.

Po ataku Mandaryna, Tony usiłował skontaktować się z Avengersami. Bruce nie odebrał ani jednego telefonu. Thor był w Asgardzie. Steve odebrał, jednak powiedział Tony’emu, że jest w środku treningu i skontaktuje się z nim później. Nigdy tego nie zrobił. Natasha uznała jego prośbę o pomoc za niekompetencję i nie szczędziła drwin z tego powodu. Clint twierdził, że jest na wakacjach, prawdopodobnie ze swoją rodziną, o której nikt miał nie wiedzieć, a Tony dobrze pamiętał jak ten bez wahania porzucił swoją żonę i dzieci, gdy tylko Steve go o to poprosił. W końcu Tony sam sobie poradził z Killianem i jego armią mutantów. Bez Avengersów.

Pierwszy niezdany test.

TARCZA upadła, a Tony miał nieograniczony dostęp do kamer bezpieczeństwa wewnątrz Triskelionu. JARVIS połączył się z telefonem leżącym obok komputera, z którego Natasha zaczęła udostępniać do sieci poufne dane, zarówno te należące do TARCZY, jak i do HYDRY. Dwa pierwsze dzwonki zostały zignorowane, jednak za trzecim razem w końcu odebrała. Jej wymowne przewrócenie oczami, kiedy tylko usłyszała głos Tony’ego, powiedziało mu wszystko, czego potrzebował. Mimo to i tak zaoferował pomoc od strony technicznej, tylko po to by usłyszeć, że ma przestać na siłę nadmuchiwać swoje ego, wtrącając się w sprawy, do których nie ma prawa. Na szczęście JARVIS zdążył zając się aktami zupełnie niewinnych agentów, gdy Natasha zajęta była rozmową, tak by te nie zostały opublikowane. 

Drugi niezdany test.

Tony i Steve spotkali się w pizzeri na Brooklynie, która jakimś cudem przetrwała zmiany, jakie zaszły przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Steve’a, sos był dokładnie taki sam, jak ten, który podawali gdy był dzieckiem. Widząc swoją szansę, Tony postanowił podzielić się historią swojego dzieciństwa, mówiąc szczerze jak _wypadek samochodowy_ jego rodziców zupełnie go zdruzgotał, a żal związany z ich utratą nie opuścił go do tej pory. Steve zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić, po czym gwałtownie zmienił temat, zauważając jak niebezpieczne są w dzisiejszych czasach samochody. Steve wiedział, wiedział kto zabił rodziców Tony’ego przez _dwa lata_ i nie powiedział ani słowa. Tony przybrał swoją wyćwiczoną minę, udając zainteresowanego paplaniem Steve’a o jego nowej znajomej Sharon. 

Trzeci niezdany test.

Tej nocy, kiedy chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Tony zaznał prawdziwego odpoczynku, JARVIS z pełnym oddaniem sprawie przejrzał wszystkie możliwe nagrania z kamer, zarówno te należące do rządu jak i osób prywatnych, aby zlokalizować Zimowego Żołnierza, jednocześnie kontrolując kilkanaście algorytmów działających w tle, mających umożliwić włamanie się do systemu komputerów znajdujących się w bunkrze HYDRY na Syberii. Kiedy Tony się obudził, JARVISOWI udało się zlokalizować Barnesa w Los Angeles dzięki vlogowi młodej dziewczyny, aspirującej na aktorkę, zamieszczonemu na jej profilu społecznościowym. 

Dzięki zbroi sześć godzin lotu zostało skrócone do trzech.

\- Witaj, Barnes. – Tony powitał zaskoczonego ex-żołnierza HYDRY. – Żegnaj, Barnes – pomachał palcami z kpiną, po czym wyrecytował listę rosyjskich słów, które prześladowały go od czasów katastrofy w Berlinie. Jego akcent był perfekcyjny.

Wrócili do Nowego Jorku prywatnym odrzutowcem Starka, a następnie pojechali prosto na Brooklyn.

Steve otworzył drzwi z wyrazem irytacji na twarzy, spowodowanym niezapowiedzianą wizytą, który szybko przerodził się w nieograniczoną radość, wymieszaną z cieniem podejrzenia i poczucia winy, na widok Barnesa i Tony’ego, stojących przed nim razem.

\- Przesuń się. – Tony natychmiast przepchnął się w głąb niedużego mieszkania, odwracając się twarzą do dwóch superżołnierzy, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Spojrzał prosto w błękitne oczy Kapitana Ameryki i poczuł przez chwilę sentyment, który kusił go, aby dać Steve’owi jeszcze jedną szansę. – Zapytam o to jeden jedyny raz. W jaki sposób zginęli moi rodzice?

Steve momentalnie zacisnął szczękę i pięści, stając przed Barnesem, jakby chciał ochronić go od oskarżeń własnym ciałem. Chronić superżołnierza z wypranym mózgiem, w razie gdyby nieuzbrojony człowiek spróbował zaatakować. Przewidywalne.

\- To nie był on, Tony.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Tony momentalnie poczuł gniew palący tak mocno, jakby krew w jego żyłach zaczęła wrzeć. 

\- Zła odpowiedź – zrobił krok naprzód, wciąż jedynie w jeansach i bluzie, przeklinając nadzieję, której się tak desperacko uczepił, która zachęcała go, aby dał kapitanowi jeszcze jedną szansę. Jeżeli Steve by się przyznał do błędu, odpuścił, mogliby jakoś rozwiązać ten problem. 

\- Uciekaj stąd! – Rogers popchnął Barnesa w stronę drzwi, gotowy do ataku w każdej chwili.

\- Kolejny błąd – Tony warknął, zanim przeszedł płynnie na bezbłędny rosyjski; w końcu był geniuszem, nauka nowego języka była zadaniem na jeden wieczór. – _Wyeliminuj tego człowieka w ten sam sposób, jak zrobiłeś to z Howardem i Marią Stark._

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Barnes zmienił się z uległej owieczki w bezlitosnego zabójcę, zaciskając metalową ręką na gardle Rogersa w duszącym uścisku, miażdżąc jego tchawicę, a tym samym eliminując wszelkie możliwe próby na wybicie go z transu, poprzez powoływanie się na ich nieśmiertelną przyjaźń. Tony jedynie przewrócił oczami na tę myśl. Następnie Barnes przeszedł do okładania twarzy Steve’a pięściami, aż nie dało się go rozpoznać. 

Tony odepchnął się od ściany, o którą się opierał, trzymając się z dala od żołnierzy, aby nie wejść Barnesowi w drogę. Podszedł powoli do Rogersa, leżącego nieruchomo z twarzą wciśniętą w podłogę, niczym drapieżnik zbliżający się do swojej ofiary. Barnes przytrzymał go w miejscu naciskając butem na jego szyję. 

\- Jakie to uczucie? – Tony zapytał. – Być pobitym, a następnie zabitym przez mężczyznę, który nosi twarz twojego przyjaciela?

Steve – jakimś sposobem nadal żywy i przytomny – jęknął z bólem.

Tony niechętnie przyznał w myślach, że Howard i Erskine wykonali naprawdę dobrą robotę, tworząc serum superżołnierza. 

\- Czy wiedza, że _to nie był on_ w jakiś magiczny sposób sprawiła, że cały ból zniknął? Poprawiła całą tę sytuację? –Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, z chorą satysfakcją i bezwzględnością, po czym podał Barnesowi broń z własnoręcznie zaprojektowanym tłumikiem i znów przeszedł na rosyjski. – _Strzel mu w głowę._

Tony był wdzięczny za swoją fotograficzną pamięć, dzięki czemu na zawsze zapamięta przebłysk strachu w oczach Rogersa, kiedy zimny metal lufy dotknął jego czoła. Odgłos wystrzału był wygłuszony, jednak w uszach Tony’ego zabrzmiał tak wyraźnie, jakby nie było żadnego tłumika, nareszcie zagłuszając słowa Steve’a o _moralności_ i _zaufaniu_ oraz _robieniu tego, co właściwe_ , które nieustannie słyszał od Rogersa i które ciągle tłukły mu się po głowie. 

Kapitan Ameryka, uosobienie dobra, był kłamcą, zdrajcą i tchórzem. 

Barnes stał nieruchomo, czekając na kolejne rozkazy.

Tony przyjrzał się scenie malującej się przed jego oczyma. Czerwona krew rozlewała się coraz dalej na podłodze. Nie zostało nic do zrobienia. 

Wyszli w ten sam sposób, w który weszli, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Według zegarka w samochodzie, spędzili w mieszkaniu dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy minuty. JARVIS powitał ich informacją, że udało mu się uzyskać dostęp do bazy HYDRY na Syberii. 

Za pomocą kilku sprawnych manewrów, Tony szybko zabrał ich z Brooklynu i skierował się prosto na autostradę wiodącą na lotnisko, z taką samą łatwością, z jaką przychodziło mu pilotowanie zbroi Iron Mana. 

\- Chętny na kolejną podróż? – zapytał.

Barnes wiernie skinął głową. 

\- Doskonale – zaśmiał się Tony, wolny, szczęśliwy i tylko trochę szalony. – Mam wrażenie, że zostaniemy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi.


End file.
